PTLD-93
Main= PTLD-93 (Also known as Po Tinky Laa-Laa Dipsy 93) is a secret tubbybot prototype from ''Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game''. Appearance PTLD-93 is a black tubbybot prototype with the suit for its jaw, half of its face, and its head decoration missing. It has missing suit for all of its left arm and left thigh, as well as feet, and has no left forearm or hand at all, with wires pouring out of its left elbow. The top left part of its body suit is gone, as well as most of the lower part of the lower left leg segment, and many holes are on the two segments of its right arm, right leg, and right hand, and on the rest of its body suit. It is strangely part transparent in its appearance anywhere but its jumpscare, which could mean it is either a ghost or a hallucination. It normally has black eyes, but in its jumpscare, it has strangely human-like eyes. Behavior PTLD-93 can appear on any night, though it has a very rare chance to, but it appears more often in Night X and the secret minigame. In the minigame, it has to 'find an animatronic to do the job'. You play as it, walking through many identical screens until you run into Po. The text at the beginning of the minigame likely refers to Po as the animatronic and the custard machine explosion incident as the job, as we know that Po did it. Completing the minigame by touching Po results in a jumpscare that restarts the game. In Night X, however, it randomly appears in the office. Staring at it for too long will make it jumpscare and crash the game, but it can be easily avoided by putting up the monitor. To start the minigame, you must click on its head as it appears for a second in the bottom right corner right when you load the title screen. To start Night X, you must click on the option right as it appears for a second on the title screen under the Custom Night option after beating 8/20 mode on the Custom Night. Trivia *It is a mix and re-texture of Prototype Po, Prototype Dipsy, Prototype Laa-Laa, and Prototype Tinky Winky. *PTLD-93 has damage very similar to Po from the second game, missing half an arm and the suit for both segments on a leg. **This may be a coincidence, as Prototype Dipsy and Prototype Laa-Laa have similar damage. *It is likely that PTLD-93 was the one responsible for the custard machine explosion incident, as seen in the minigame. *The Night 6 phone call, when slowed down to 25%, can be heard that it is named PTLD-93, and is mentioned as a way to spy around the place. *The human eyes in its jumpscare might mean it could be possessed by Employee #6, which makes sense, because he died after the Custom Night and stayed around (that is if you "Accept your Fate."). * There is also a text briefly appearing right after Fixed Po's jumpscare in the minigame which is "She will do it" and right beside it, "She doesn't have a choice" meaning Po is responsible and will do the job. ** If that screen is brightened, additional text appears saying "They will pay for what they did". *PTLD-93 seems to have a connection and may belong to employee #6, the guard you play as in the third game, as mentioned in the Night 6 call. *Critolious confirmed that PTLD-93 stands for Po Tinky Laa-Laa Dipsy-93. This is because it is a mashup of the character models. *PTLD-93 has a very rare chance to appear when pulling down the camera any night. *PTLD-93 from Night X has an extremely similar AI to that of Golden Freddy from the first Five Nights at Freddy's, however, it is not triggered by anything, as he simply randomly appears. *As revealed on a picture on Critolious's DeviantArt, PTLD-93 seems to be transparent. **This makes him similar to Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. ***According to Critolious, he didn't know about Nightmare at the time PTLD-93 was created. He just made him transparent to show that he is a hallucination. ****PTLD-93 is also similar to Nightmare because they both have one-frame jumpscares. *The minigame jumpscare used to be PTLD-93's, but in an update, it was changed to a distorted version of Fixed Po. *PTLD-93 makes a cameo in the FNaTL 2 Thanksgiving Update; in the final cutscene, appearing at the left corner as a completely black silhouette. **He also is a easter egg in the update where there is a 1 in 1666 chance (1 in 666 on Nightmare Night) that when pulling down the camera he will be staring at the player and peek down very quickly. |-|Gallery= FNaTL 2 CustardFNaTL2ThankUpdate4.jpg|A screenshot of PTLD-93 to the left in the FNaTL 2 final cutscene. Explosion_thank_update_room.png|PTLD-93's silhouette as seen in the FNaTL 2 final cutscene from the far left. PTLD peek.gif|PTLD-93 peeking at the player when pulling the camera down randomly. FNaTL 3: The End Game unknown title.png|PTLD-93 in the title screen (bottom right). unknown office.png|PTLD-93 in the office. minigame 1.png|The minigame when it starts. minigame 2.png|The majority of the minigame "rooms". minigame 3.png|Po in the secret minigame. ? sprite.gif|PTLD-93's sprite in the minigame. 96.png|PTLD-93's jumpscare. She will do it.png|The screen that blinks right after the minigame jumpscare. They will pay for what they did.png|The screen brightened. Ptld fullbody.png|PTLD-93 full body image. Hidden ones.png|An image of PTLD-93 riding Noo-Noo from Critolious's DeviantArt. Ptldmug.gif|A PTLD-93 mugshot from Critolious's DeviantArt. Do_some_evil_see_no_evil_fnatl2.png|PTLD-93 in front of an animatronic, as seen in Critolious's Deviant Art. The times come to play.png|An image with a distorted version fixed Po and PTLD-93 from Critolious's DeviantArt. |-|Audio= Category:Characters Category:Tubbybots Category:Prototypes Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 2 Category:Five Nights at Tubbyland 3 : The End Game